Heaven
by you.cant.kill.heroes
Summary: Songfic/oneshot. The moment L died she was there with him, like she had been all along. He had not realised this in life, and now she cannot imagine a life without him. Loc Lxoc


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable as Death Note, I own my OC "her"**

**Parings: LOC**

**Songfic – the song is "The Acoustic Song" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Written about L's death, I watched the episode when he dies ages ago, so sorry if anything is inaccurate**

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
_

In the panic; L had stopped, it only took a few seconds to happen, but in that time she was rushing to his side.

She promised to always be with him; no matter how hard he was working, or where he was going. She never wanted him to be alone. He'd been alone all his life, and she had always know what it was like to be loved.

But she had never told him why she would stay forever.

And he never asked. They were both afraid of the answer.

"Please don't die…"

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Tears began to rush down her face as she held him. She didn't let him hit the floor, and as she cradled his head in her lap she could see his struggle as he clutched at his heart.

It was a heart attack. Kira.

But that didn't matter right now. He was dieing, and she had precious little time left with him. And every moment had to be focused on him.

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

It was all going to change now, and as her shoulders shook her tears fell on his face.

Tears are salty, and L hated salty things, so she quickly dried her eyes, and gently wiped them off L's beautiful face.

He tried to say something but she hushed him, there was nothing to say.

Maybe it was better for him to pass without knowing how her heart was breaking.

She would have died for him, and now she couldn't and he was leaving her alone.

"Don't leave me…"

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

He was always going to be the only one, the one that made her heartbeat quicken when he entered a room.

And the only one she could ever see herself happy with. Nobody could every take his place.

Ever.

He mouthed something to her, and it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but she could pretend that it was. She would let herself believe that he felt the same.

Just for now.

She cupped his face and tenderly kissed his lips.

"…I love you…"

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
_

He tasted like strawberries.

And for the first time L closed his eyes, and his body went limp.

He was gone.

And again she let the tears fall, and she kept wiping them off his body.

He would have been perfect, he was perfect.

And now he was gone she felt nothing.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray  
_

She had failed him.

After everything.

What if his last thought was that she was a failure, and broken her promises?

Would he be watching her?

Should she avenge him?

Nothing could bring him back…

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

He had given her a gun for her safety, and this was to be the first time she would use it.

Still sobbing she put the gun to her right temple and began to pull the trigger.

Half way she stopped…

Would this take her to the same place that L had gone?

Or was there a different place for cowards?

For his sake she was willing to find out,

And then she was gone.

Her body slumped over his, and innocent blood hit the floor.

Their hand were intertwined,

And if they had the chance they would have found out that they were a perfect fit.


End file.
